This invention relates to electrical cable. More particularly, it relates to electrical cable which retards lightning so that the cable is not substantially affected by the lightning and, in the case of communication cable, the communication signal on a signal conductor within the cable is not substantially affected, as well as its associated equipment.
While this invention is applicable to both power and communication cable, most of the detailed discussion herein will focus on communication cable used in conjunction with an antenna.
As used herein, the term antenna includes television and radio antenna, satellite dishes and other devices which receive electromagnetic signals. A major problem associated with an antenna is caused by lightning striking the antenna. Often the high current associated with the lightning will travel through the communication cable which is attached between the antenna and electronic equipment. This current will damage the electronic equipment.
According to The Lightning Book, by Peter E. Viemeister, self-induction in a conductor may occur during a lightning strike. This occurs because lightning currents may rise at a rate of about 15,000 amperes in a millionth of a second. For a straight conductor with the usual cross section, this surging current can produce nearly 6,000 volts per foot of wire, which is enough to jump an insulated gap to a nearby conductor, such as the center conductor, in a coaxial cable.
Currently lightning protection of cable is more focused on the installation of cable within a system. The National Electric Code attempts to insure a proper path for lightning to discharge, thus reducing the damage of equipment connected to the end of the cable. The cable in and of itself offers little or no protection from electric fields or magnetic fields associated with the lightning strike. Even though electrical codes provide suggestions on installing and grounding equipment, their primary focus is providing a straight path to ground for lightning to discharge and eliminating the differences of potential between the two items.
FIG. 1 is an example of a home TV antenna installation according to the National Electric Code. If lightning were to strike antenna 10, half of the charge would be on ground wire 12 which is attached to the mast 14 of the antenna, and the other half would be on the coaxial cable's outer shield 16 which is connected to the antenna terminals 18. Theoretically, the current on coaxial cable 16 would travel to antenna discharging unit 20 and then through grounding conductor 22. The center conductor or signal conductor of the coaxial cable, however, is unprotected, which means that damage to the electronics in the receiver and other components within the home is likely. Furthermore, the longer the lead-in wire, the greater the problem. As lightning strikes this antenna 10 and discharges to ground, a large electric field is set up along the coaxial lead-in wire 16 and ground wire 12. At right angles to this electric field is an exceptionally strong magnetic field which surrounds all of the cable.
In addition, lightning follows the straightest, closest and best path to ground. Any sharp bends, twists or turns of the ground wire sets up resistance to the quick discharge. See Page 201 of The Lightning Book, referred to above. This resistance usually causes the discharge to jump off the ground wire with the bend and into a path of least resistance.